real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Lessons Are Learned
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Singburi The six Singburi tribe members arrive at camp. Alex and Adrienna are very quiet, not talking much about the vote while Heidi is outrageous. She looks at Alex and Adrienna and tells them that she's heartbroken that they have tried to vote her out. Adrienna tries to confront Heidi calmly but it works against her. Heidi tells Adrienna that she will do anything to cause her to be voted off next, much to Adrienna's worry. The Dave's Angels trio head together into the woods and talk about the vote-off of Dave. Angelina says she kinda feels bad for Dave because after all he wasn't a bad person. Turquoise disagrees and says they should see this as their first step towards victory. They have to make the final three together. Tierra looks at Turquoise and nods while making a confessional, saying that she knows Turquoise will eventually be a threat to her game. She will keep that in mind. After awhile, Adrienna talks with Angelina and asks if she's in danger if they lose the upcoming challenge. Angelina smiles and shakes her head, telling her that she doesn't need to worry. Adrienna sighs relieved. Buriram It's on at Buriram, especially between Claire and Juventus. The two have started a war against each other. Juventus has had enough of Claire's sneaky games and he can't wait to vote her out. He tries to talk with Darryl, in his eyes the only person with a healthy mind, and begs him to vote with him for Claire. Darryl tells him that if he solves his riddle, he might think about it. Juventus rolls his eyes and says he doesn't have time for that bullshit. Chad, Claire, Frederick and Evenim (who is very absent) are discussing the next vote. Claire knows that Juventus is going to be voted off next but she needs to make sure that Frederick and Chad do what she wants. Chad nods as Claire tells them to vote with her while Frederick looks a bit reserved. He makes a confessional, stating that he's glad when Juventus and Claire are both gone. Juventus has tried to talk with Chad, no result. He tried to talk with Evenim, no result. He is out of options for now. Hopefully his tribe will win the next immunity challenge or else he will go home. Prison Island The more days pass, the more the returnees get tired, slow and irritated. Nick hasn't said a word in two days, Kara and Stephen don't talk anymore and Liam sleeps. Kamella is the only person who looks fit and excited to play the game. She makes a confessional, saying that it's time for them to go into the game because she wants action. Challenge SINGBURI BURIRAM Come on in guys. Singburi, getting your first look at the new Buriram tribe; Dave being voted off of the last tribal council. Chad looks disappointed. The challenge gets played and the winning tribe today is Singburi, which means that Buriram is heading to tribal council. Duel Kamella, Liam, Nick, Stephen and Kara arrive at the duel. Today, Jeff says it's a vote-off game. The person who will survive this vote-off will receive a point. There will be four rounds. The person who receives the most votes at a round will be eliminated. The duel starts and the first round begins. Stephen gets voted out first. After him, Nick gets voted out. In the third round, Kara gets voted out which means Kamella and Liam are left. Jeff says that Stephen, Nick and Kara will now vote who gets the point. In a 2-1 vote, Liam has received a point, making it two points. Liam will return to the game! Kamella jokes that she will curse Stephen and Nick, knowing they voted for Liam, and hugs him. She wishes him the best of luck. Liam tells her he will meet her again soon, same for Kara. He ignores Nick and Stephen unintentionally. Buriram Claire, Frederick, Chad, Darryl and Evenim are all sitting together. Frederick, Chad and Claire talk horribly about Juventus while Darryl sits and counts his fingers. Evenim looks kinda annoyed by the attitude of the others, especially Claire's. He tells them that just voting Juventus would be enough, no need to talk so much garbage about him. Claire laughs hysterically and says that he should mind his own business. Evenim tells her that that's fine and tells Chad that he's sad to say this but he won't be loyal to him anymore if he keeps following Claire. The words of Evenim caused Claire to explode. She tells Chad to stay loyal to her and tells Frederick that she wants the group to stay united. Frederick notices that he's getting more pissed and pissed at Claire the more she talks. He makes a confessional and says that once Juventus goes home, Claire has to go home. Juventus sits by himself until Evenim heads towards him. Evenim tells Juventus to look for the idol because he needs it. He wants to vote out the evil vixen, aka Claire, and is ready to make the move with him. Juventus goes into the bushes and starts looking for the idol. Tribal Council Chad, Claire, Darryl, Evenim, Frederick and Juventus arrive at tribal council. Shortly after them, someone else arrives as well. Liam is back into the game and will be a new member of Buriram after tribal council has ended. He takes places at the jury bench while Chad and Evenim heavily clap for Liam. Liam smiles awkwardly. Back to the main thing; a vote is happening. Jeff asks Claire how she feels about tonight's elimination ceremony. Claire says that she's ready to vote off Juventus because he has been nothing but a cry-baby and a liability for the tribe. Liam looks overwhelmed by Claire's attitude while Juventus looks at Claire and tells her she's such an obsessive b*tch, especially after Candice's boot. Liam looks shocked, just knowing that his partner from Prison Island has gotten eliminated already. Jeff then asks Juventus if he feels in danger. Juventus acts like he has an idol in his pocket and says he knows that fireworks will happen tonight. Everyone votes. Jeff returns with the urn. Before he can read the votes, Juventus stands up; causing Claire to have her jaw dropped. Juventus walks towards Jeff, gives him a rock and asks him what the difference between Claire's brain and the rock is. He walks back to his seat and grins at her while Claire looks offended. Jeff holds in his laughter and starts reading the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Juventus . . . . Juventus Two votes Juventus . . . . . . . . Claire . . . . . . . . Claire Two votes Claire, two votes Juventus (Claire looks offended by having two votes already) . . . . . . . . . . . . Juventus . . . . . . . . . . . . 6th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand... . . . . . . . . Juventus (4-2) Juventus grabs his stuff, wishes both Evenim and Liam best of luck and shows his middle-finger towards Claire, Frederick and Chad. Darryl, once again, looks like he isn't following the conversation. Juventus gets his torch snuffed and leaves in style. Votes Claire voted Juventus: "You are not good at anything except for being a big cry-baby. Don't bitch too much or else your fake lips explode." Chad voted Juventus: "I don't know what's more fake... your face or your act you keep putting up. Bye." Frederick voted Juventus: "Darn this feels good. Since day one you literally make my life a hell. Your voice is so irritating, your face is so annoying and you being around me really makes me wanna cut myself. Freaking finally you are going to be eliminated. Satan is really alive." Darryl voted Juventus: "Like I said, if you figured out what kind of riddle I made for you... I would've maybe voted for someone else like Frederick." Juventus voted Claire: "Gold-digging toxic b*tch! You are such a mean and vile person and I can't wait for you to lose the million dollars because stereotypical bitches like you don't win the game of Survivor. Bye Felicia!" Evenim voted Claire: "Can't wait to be reunited with Turquoise again because the only girl in this tribe is a freaking loose canon." Final Words "Is it really over? Already? Well, at least I got one person to vote with me for that witch. Good lord, I can't stand her. She's such an awful b*tch and I can't wait for her to lose the million dollars like I said in my voting confessional. Thanks for letting me play Survivor." - Juventus, 17th Place